Data's Delirium
by WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: 'Datalore' episode AU. Lore drugs Data, then he has his evil way with his defenseless younger brother… at least that was the plan before he let Data top. [Data/Lore]


**This is a Kink-Bingo fill, as well as a st_tng_kink fill:**  
Kink Bingo Communal Card #8: N2, G2, N3, G3; Mechanical/Technological, Possession/Marking, Drugs/Aphrodisiacs {(Wildcard)}, Foot/Shoe Fetish  
AND  
**Meme Prompt:** " Data/Lore The situation matters little to me (although it's always fun when some form of robotic roofies are involved), but I gotta have me some identical android lovin'. 3 "

_**!Content Notes!:**_Dubiously consensual sex and kinks, Foot Fetish, Drugs, Alcohol, and [Quasi-/Pseudo-] Incest

* * *

" Champagne? " There was a level of incredulity in Data's voice, an almost bemusedly skeptical tone.

Lore could not conceal his profoundly entertained smile as he spoke. "An ancient Human ritual, still practiced when they celebrate events of importance. " He nodded sagely at his younger brother as he raised his glass. " My brother, I toast our discovery of each other. May it fill our lives with new meaning. " He smirked inwardly at his own secret double- entendre.

Data tilted his head in slight curiosity, his eyes on the bubbling beverage inside his fluted glass, before bringing it to his lips and drinking deeply. Lore watched the tantalizing flux in Data's throat as he sipped his own champagne. Finally Data sat the drink down, turning to look at Lore again." I have some doubts about the value of this certain human custom. "

Lore raised a questioning eyebrow, as Data started to take a step forward but faltered, unsteady. A slightly wicked smile bloomed across Lore's face. "And let us toast also Doctor Soong, who gave me the full richness of human needs and ambitions. " He raised his glass mockingly, taking another drink.

Data looked deeply confused as he tried to take another step, and instead fell to his knees in front of Lore. His glossed eyes flicked in disorientation up at Lore's taunting countenance. " Brother? What-?"

Data paused in his questioning as Lore's free hand started to run through his hair affectionately. " Data, did you know that there are some differences between us? Of course there's the emotion thing but there are other things too, small things. I've never been sure that they mattered, or why they were done, but there was one difference that always fascinated me particularly. "

Of course what Data probably really wanted to know was why he wasn't functioning properly, but Lore was hoping that the drug he had given Data would render him just addlebrained enough to want to know what Lore was talking about. After all he had been want to talk about such things earlier…

" What is it? " Data asked, his words slurring slightly as he leaned further into Lore's petting, eyes innocently half-closing.

Lore grinned down at his dear obedient brother, before setting his glass down the table. " Let me show you. " He said giddily, as he sunk down to sit down next to his brother. As he pulled his hand away from Data he swore the other android almost pouted, before zeroing his eyes in on the hand as it now started undoing the laces of Lore's left boot. " What are you doing brother? "

Lore snorted indignantly. " I told you, I'm showing you one of the ways we're different. " He gave Data a slight shove. " Here, stop kneeling like that and sit down. And take your shoes off too. " He demonstrated by yanking his own shoe off, then turning to unlace and do the same with the other, before riding himself of his socks.

He looked at Data who seemed to be having slight difficulty with his second shoe. Sighing dramatically, Lore leaned over and assisted in pulling it the rest of the way off, then also dispatched Data's sock by tossing it thoughtlessly over his shoulder. " Now… " He said, a small amount of his vertiginous feeling showing in his voice as he grasped Data's left ankle and led his brother's foot forward to meet his own. " See? "

Data blinked, an intrigued expression sweeping over him as he wiggled his toes against the mounds of raised flesh before his brother's toes. " You have larger feet than I do. "

Lore hummed happily, a small smile gracing his face as he stretched out his leg, bringing their other feet together as well. " Yes. By half a shoe size, in fact. "

Data's brow knitted and he wiggled his toes again, both feet this time. " Why? "

Lore shrugged. " Like I said, I don't know. " He leans forward, the hand still at Data's ankle releasing and moving upward to stoke the smooth top of his brother's more dainty foot. " I like them. " He admitted softly, a wistful and adoring litany.

Now it was Data's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow. " My feet? "

Instead of answering Lore reached up to the table, bringing both of their glasses down in one hand, the other still preoccupied in petting Data's foot-top and toes. " Have some more champagne, brother. "

Data gave a single negative jerk of his head. " I do not wish to further ingest whatever you slipped into my drink, it has impaired my judgment enough already. "

" Ah. " Lore has the mind to look vaguely ashamed. " But you're really fun this way. And it has properties that enhance sexual pleasure too. "

" I do not require extra stimulation. I am fully functional. " Data says eyes still staring accusingly at the glasses in Lore's hand. " At any rate it matters little, as I do not believe that I am going to engage in sexual intercourse in the near future. "

Lore's facial tic twitched. " I am going to fuck you, brother. " He states, his fingers lacing between the spaces of Data's toes, tugging slightly, incensed.

Data's eyes snap to his older brother's face, his eyes searching for something. " Was that a joke? I do not understand humor. "

Lore's eyes narrow, his lips becoming a dangerous line and he gives a swift jerk on Data's foot again, this time more harsh, enough to get his point across. " I'm not joking Data. "

Data's eyes moved slowly from side to side, accessing his informational banks. He looks oddly dominate and submissive at the same time as he reaches out and takes the glasses from Lore's grasp; His eyes stare contemplatively down at them, before downing one, then the other. Lore is transfixed. " Data? " He asked.

Data set the glasses back up on the table, then turned to look back at his older brother. Slowly he pulled back his right foot and caught Lore's ankle.

Lore hissed in surprised ecstasy when Data's tongue lapped over his arch and across his foot-pads.

Data pulled back, his golden eyes pleasantly glossy. " The drug seems to be having an interesting effect on my inner processing circuitry and neural-nets. I believe it could possibly be reversing the linearity of the positronic flow in- "

Lore growled menacingly. " Less _babble,_ more _fucking._ "

Data's mouth clicked shut with an audible snap, and suddenly Lore found himself pinned beneath his younger brother, writhing in pain at the feeling of Data's inhumanly strong teeth clamping down on Lore's shoulder. " Brother, that hurts! "

Data finally relented, drawing back to look at his mark. There were oils and functioning fluids leaking from the perfect crescent's on his brother's skin. He smiled with almost a hint of true emotion, then he crashed their mouths together.

Lore was equal parts turned on and pissed. " Brother, when in the hell did you become such a brute?! "

Data pulled away from where he was licking stripes down Lore's neck to respond, " We are of equal strength, therefore I do not need to hold back on you. " before lowering his head to nip at Lore's 'collar-bone'.

Lore's eyes widened comically before narrowing haughtily. " You've had sex before! " He stated accusingly.

Data's answer was a brief and unrevealing " Yes." as he reached a hand between them to palm at Lore's steadily growing erection.

Lore's hips bucked into the friction of his brother's hand willingly, albeit with some small degree of reluctance. " Well, " He said, stifling a moan. " I haven't. "

Data paused, slowly lifting his head to stare blankly at Lore.

Lore shifted uncomfortably under Data. " What? " he asked in annoyance.

Data tilted his head, trying to gain a better look at his brother's extremely emotional face. " I believe that since I had engaged in sexual activities I incorrectly assumed that you had as well. " His eyes flicked, accessing further information from his neural-nets, retrieving what he needed was slower than he was used to due to the effects of Lore's drug. " Do you wish to fill a more dominate role because this is your first sexual encounter? "

" No, that's- " Lore said quickly, before blushing faintly. " …No, I just… No. "

Data waited patiently for Lore to continue, but no further words were said. " Lore, access sexual sub-routine Beta one hundred and forty six. "

Lore shifted self-consciously and irritated again. " I don't have any sexual sub-routines. " He pushed Data away from him slightly, grimacing. " It's just another one of those differences we have. Apparently father wanted you to know what the hell you were doing, but didn't care if I knew. "

" Then I will teach you. " Data sat back on his knees and started to remove his uniform. " Take off your clothing and get on your hands and knees, facing away from me. "

Lore looked like he was contemplating punching Data in the face, before propping up on his elbows and unbuttoning his shirt.

By the time Data finished folding his uniform Lore was already set as instructed, Lore's face turned toward Data, the older android biting his own lip in obvious apprehension while admiring his younger brother's beautiful golden body. " Data…? " He queried almost mutedly.

Data's was unreadable as always, but something darkly predatory seemed to be leaking out around the edges of his normally blank and formal physiognomy as he crawled toward Lore, his prey. Lore found that he was shivering, though from fear or anticipation he found he couldn't decide. His cock was swinging free between his spread legs, hard as a rock and his ass was in the air on full display for his brother to see. He let his head fall forward, his eyes closing, his breathing raggedly passing through his parted lips. Then he felt his brother's tongue on him, hands spreading his cheeks apart and licking. Lore moaned, spreading his legs even further.

Data lavished the soft ring of muscle with licks and kisses as his member reacted to the cries and whimpers of his new lover. Soon a pool of honey-colored lubrication was leaking from his cock; he also noticed a similar substance coming from Lore, dripping down into a small puddle on the polished metal flooring. He collected some of his own with his fingers, spreading it across them before adding a finger to his ministrations.

Lore's body jerked at the intrusion. " Ah, D-Data! More! "

So he gave more, coming to lie his head betwixt his brother's thighs, Lore's lubrication smearing in his hair, as he raised his mouth to suck on his brother's cock. Then he once again applied his finger to Lore's anus, adding another finger, crocking his finger to reach the faux-prostate.

Lore was practically incoherent in his speech patterns. Data made a note to himself to ask Lore later if he truly believed in whatever deity he seemed to be praying to.

Suddenly Lore pulled his body away moving downward, looking appraisingly at his younger brother as he moved, face flush and eyes glazed to almost the same degree as Data. Finally he straddled Data's hips.

This time _Data actually smirked._ " Less _babble_, more_ fucking_? "

Before the slack-jawed Lore had any time to gain even a semblance of a reply Data had shoved into him.

Lore tensed, expecting pain… but there was none. " Data-? " he started to ask, but was quickly cut off as his brother pulled back and pushed back in.

Data already knew what the other android was going to ask though. " We are built without the applicable human harm respecters in this area. We have all the pleasure and none of the pain. " As if to prove his point he started up a rough pace, slamming into Lore and the sweet spot in him over and over and-

" Fuck! " Lore's eyes were screwed shut, artificial-perspiration pouring off of his body as he bounced on Data's dick. Feeling the way his brother had marked him, how he had licked and kissed and claimed him, he knew he wouldn't last long this way.

And then Data's hand came down to grab Lore's cock and the older android lost it, shooting out ribbon after ribbon of hot honey-colored cum across Data stomach and chest, crying out " Brother! "

He suddenly felt a pulsing warmth spread though his ass, and knew that Data had completed as well.

* * *

Lore left the sleep-mode Data on the bed and made his way to the sonic shower's located in his brother's quarters.

He washed himself absentmindedly with the lavender scented soap he found inside. He let his mind slide over the events of the day. He wondered it Data loved him.

Not that it mattered.

He pulled back the nail if his right thumb, setting forth a homing signal for the Crystalline Entity to follow; an evil and insane smile rippling across his face with the water


End file.
